


say it

by thirteenpijeys



Series: ceaseless [19]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, i dont know what to tag i dont even know why i wrote this omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteenpijeys/pseuds/thirteenpijeys
Summary: ..uhh hi? im back lol from the dungeons of writer's block i ressurected pfftseriously, i need to be more creative. this was sitting in my drafts for a year cuz i dunno how to continue it gashyou can scream at me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: ceaseless [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1192774
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	say it

"Hey, guys! I forgot Woozi and I need to run some errands before going home!"

  
"What?" Jeonghan is quick to pop his head from the car's window. Looking at Soonyoung, then to Jihoon, then back to the former.

  
Jihoon raises a brow as he looks up to the choreographer. "We do?"

  
"Just play along." Soonyoung mouthed out in mute, resting his arm on his shoulder, he turns to their members who are pointing daggers at the both of them with their stares. "Yeah, I kind of forgot something I need for my Mom. Don't worry, we'll take a bus later and—"

  
"Liar~!"

  
"Shut up, Jeon. So yeah, be safe on the way home, see y'all later. Bye!"

  
"Bye~" Seungcheol waves at them, grinning as he teases his bestfriend in Soonyoung's hold.

  
"Why are you letting them? Cheol, do something!"

  
"Ey, let them be. They need their alone time, Han."

  
"But it's already late—"

  
"No. Let them be. It's already late, nobody will be out in the streets anyways."

  
"Tsk, fine."

  
—

  
"You did not just lie to them, do you." Jihoon says, aware that his sentence did not came out as a question.

  
Soonyoung dragged the both of them to the opposite road where their vans would pass through, arm still draped on his shoulder. There are only few cars and people around the street so they did not worry about wearing caps nor facemasks. "Hmm.. Not really, I actually need to update my Mom on something."

  
"What is it?"Jihoon waits for an answer as he watches the other pick his phone, and before he can process everything, Mrs. Kwon's face is already on the screen. "What the he—"

  
"Hi, Mom!" Soonyoung exclaims, Jihoon can feel the arm around him tightening.

  
Mrs. Kwon rolls her eyes, "Lower down your voice kid, it's already ten. Oh, hi there, Jihoon."

  
With that, Jihoon bows his head for a second. "Hello, Mrs. Kwon."

  
They hear her giggle, and her mutter of 'what a cute kid', making Jihoon flush in pink.

Soonyoung can just grin as he watches the two converse.

  
Then, he remembers why did he call.

  
"Mom! I'm dating Jihoon now!"

  
What the fuck. Jihoon slaps his arm. "What are you saying?!" Panicking, he tries to make excuses. "Auntie, don't listen to him! He's just messing around agai—"

  
"Oh my gosh! You're finally together?!"

  
Jihoon is dumbfounded. "What?" Turning his head to question the older, Soonyoung smiles. The kind of smile he adores, pure and lovely.

  
"She knows, Ji."

  
—

  
"She knows that I like you," Soonyoung starts, they just finished their call with his mom, which mostly just consisted of her congratulating the two and telling them to take care of each other no matter what, and also thanking Jihoon for accepting his son's feelings for him; Soonyoung growls with that, telling her to stop, face flushed red.

  
And now they are just strolling the streets till they reach the dorms (because it's alreay late and the busses had already done their last trip, they don't have a choice to walk home, they're not complaining though, they have busy schedules and having their alone time is seldom, that if just by strolling the streets will be their bonding then they'll embrace it with open arms).

  
"She's actually the one who made me realize I like you in not just a friendly way." Soonyoung pulls him even closer, fingers drawing circles on Jihoon's shoulder. The memory of when his mother lightly hit him with a spatula in their kitchen playing in his mind. "It was chuseok, and I got home telling stories of our group; She noticed those stories were mostly about you"

  
When Jihoon turns to him, Soonyoung is smiling. He returns it. "Don't worry," He pinches his cheek. "you're not the only one whipped in this relationship"

Later that night, Jihoon dials his phone, and when the other line says hello, he starts to be anxious. "Hi, mom" He turns around, Soonyoung is snoring with his mouth agape on the bed, it made him smile. Yeah, he loves him so much. Taking a deep breath, he braces himself. "I.. I need to tell you something"

**Author's Note:**

> ..uhh hi? im back lol from the dungeons of writer's block i ressurected pfft  
> seriously, i need to be more creative. this was sitting in my drafts for a year cuz i dunno how to continue it gash  
> you can scream at me on twitter: @thirteenpijeys


End file.
